


Dex's DMN Desk

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AHL!Dex, Dex transferred after junior year, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, NHL!Dex, Nursey POV, Tattoos, background Denice "Foxtrot" Ford/Original Female Character, otoplasty, past William "Dex" Poindexter/River "Bully"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Derek was spending Tuesday afternoon the same way he spent every Tuesday afternoon, working on his novel. Which was to say, he was scrolling through tumblr and reblogging writing advice and giving feedback to his mutuals. Scrivener was at least open in the background.He was scrolling past memes he’d seen a dozen times when his eyes snagged on an autoplay embedded video. A video of an absolutely gorgeous desk. It was, quite literally, the most beautiful desk that he’d ever seen. It was perfect.The music and image faded out and Derek was ready to scroll on to the next post when the video screen focused back in on a familiar freckled face. He froze in his seat as a woman’s voice spoke from behind the camera.“I don’t even know where to start. You’ve been working on this desk for years. Tell us about it.”Dex’s eyes glinted with his smile in a way they rarely had five years before, the last time that Derek had seen him.“It’s true. I had the idea for this desk back in college. I knew this guy, a friend. Well, I thought. Anyway, he inspired the idea."





	Dex's DMN Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) for the beta read.
> 
> This is an idea I had after I saw [this lovely desk on Tumblr](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/private/182334879320/tumblr_oyk199JN001s3hp12) and then it sat half finished in my WIP folder for a few months while I worked on my reverse bang pieces. Finally decided this week that I needed a break from my big bang piece so I pulled it back out and finished it. 
> 
> Thanks to the Falconers, I have once again relocated the Providence Bruins to be the Portland Bruins.

Derek was spending Tuesday afternoon the same way he spent every Tuesday afternoon, working on his novel. Which was to say, he was scrolling through tumblr and reblogging writing advice and giving feedback to his mutuals. Scrivener was at least open in the background. 

He was scrolling past memes he’d seen a dozen times when his eyes snagged on an autoplay embedded video. A video of an absolutely gorgeous desk. A rich dark mahogany roll top desk with an intricate inlay pattern of Purple Heart, Wenge, Padauk and Bubinga. The video provided labels for the different woods. He turned up the volume and had to appreciate the choice of an instrumental version of ATCQ’s “Find A Way”. The video finished the 360 degree view of the desk and then started showing smaller details. One of the top drawers had built in pen holders and inkwell holders for dip pens. There were USB ports in the drawers. 

It was, quite literally, the most beautiful desk that he’d ever seen. It was perfect. 

Then the video showed a panel opening in the top surface of the desk, displaying a screen and keyboard like a laptop. Except it was also nothing like any laptop he’d ever seen, so he was pretty sure it was completely custom. 

He needed that desk. 

The video started showing the panels for access to the computer parts and how it was cooled and vented. Derek was sure that it was very interesting and important information, but it didn’t really mean much to him. He just kept drooling over the touches and craftsmanship. 

The music and image faded out and Derek was ready to scroll on to the next post when the video screen focused back in on a familiar freckled face. He froze in his seat as a woman’s voice spoke from behind the camera. 

“I don’t even know where to start. You’ve been working on this desk for years. Tell us about it.”

Dex’s eyes glinted with his smile in a way they rarely had five years before, the last time that Derek had seen him. 

“It’s true. I had the idea for this desk back in college. Summer after my freshman year, I started planning how I could make all the parts work and finding sources for the parts and the wood. I knew the woods I chose were going to be expensive by themselves, and then the computer needed to be cutting edge.” He shrugged, shoulders moving under the familiar plaid flannel. “I knew that it was going to take awhile to come together, so I put off purchasing the computer components to the end. It took forever, part of why I call it the Damn Desk. I’d hoped to finish it sooner, but student loans are killer.”

“Ok, but Will. This isn’t your style at all. It’s gorgeous, don’t get me wrong. But have you ever used a dip pen?” The woman sounded like she was laughing at Dex, but he must have been used to it because he just rolled his eyes, like he used to do to Derek.

Dex rubbed the back of his neck, showing off where the flannel was rolled up over his forearms. Whatever he’d been doing since he transferred from Samwell, he had definitely kept in top shape. His smile was wry as he answered the question. “Yeah, well. Back in college I knew this guy, a friend. Well, I thought. Anyway, he inspired the idea. He was always losing things and knocking stuff over. And he flip flopped between wanting to work on a computer and wanting to write long hand. That generated the idea of the Damn Desk. We don’t talk anymore, but that idea rooted in my head seven years ago and wouldn’t let me go. So, here we are.”

The woman seemed long suffering at this point. “Wait. This was inspired by a guy? You made this for a guy? Will… not…”

Dex let out a self deprecating laugh. “Yeah. I know. I have bad taste in men. What else is new. I don’t criticize your taste in women.”

Derek tilted his head. He’d been assuming the woman was Mrs. Dex or at least a girlfriend. Then his mind tracked back further. Dex had bad taste in men. Dex had taste in men. Derek felt like the atmosphere in his apartment had been replaced with that of an alien planet.

“That’s because you love Denice.” The woman’s voice broke into his spiraling thoughts.

Dex’s laugh was no longer self deprecating. “I really really do. When are you going to marry her and I’ll finally have the sister I deserve.” 

“Just for that, you can’t be my best man.” 

“Nah. Ford’s already got me on lock for that. Anyway, this video is over, so, in the words of my favorite Food Tuber, Don’t fall for a straight boy. Peace.”

The video ended and then looped back to the start. Derek was about to click to make it stop when he finally read the caption. 

DMN Desk  
Made by Will Poindexter  
Instagram @DexDesks  
Video by Vicky Poindexter  
Edited by Denice Ford

Derek fumbled for his phone and pulled up his contact list, nearly hitting the button to call Denice before reconsidering. Dex was talking about planning the desk in college again and Derek wasn’t sure he could form audible words. He thumbed over to the messaging app instead.

Me: Hey Nicey.

It took a few minutes before a reply came in and Derek pulled up Dex’s instagram while he waited. 

FiestaGirl: Hey  
Me: you still talk to Dex?  
FiestaGirl: Well, I’m marrying his sister, so  
Me: when’d that happen  
FiestaGirl: sr year. Met her @ playoffs w/UMaine. Y?  
Me: Saw a video that dropped yr name. Curious  
FiestaGirl: What video?  
Me: desk.  
FiestaGirl: Oh, yeah. That was from months ago.  
Me: Hey. Did u know that Dex liked guys?  
FiestaGirl: r u srs right now?  
Me: yes?  
FiestaGirl: Yeah, I knew. clue 1- dated swim team guy 2 months yr jr year. Clue 2- dated Bully 1 ½ years. Final clue- he told us  
Me: o. chill.

Derek set his phone aside and scrolled through the pictures on Dex’s insta. There were more pictures and videos of desks. Interspersed throughout, there were random pictures of him working with the wood or creating custom computer builds. 

He nearly missed the picture of the tattoo. It wasn’t a close shot, but it was part of a series. He was shirtless, standing in the sun, stark black lines etched an X of crossed hockey sticks over his left pec. 

Derek swiped to the next picture. The scene was the same, but Dex was turned around and the shot was closer. Across his shoulder blades, two frogs sat on a lily pad, a fat red one and a green one with black spots. Beautiful use of irregular line work gave the impression of water rippling around the lily pad without his entire back being colored in. 

But what stopped his breath were the words arching over the frogs.

“Your words dropped into my heart like pebbles into a pool.”

Derek hadn’t even known that Dex knew Claude McKay. 

When Dex had transferred and dropped from group chat, Derek had refrained from stalking him on social media. He could take a hint and if Dex didn’t want to talk to him, then he wasn’t going to force him.

But Derek was starting to think that he’d misread the situation. And he if he was correct, then Dex had definitely misread the situation. So, it felt like time to try to reach out.

ATribeCalledChill: Just saw the DMN Desk and I need it in my life. I will give anything. Name your price. 

He felt pretty confident with that. It was chill. Focus on the desk to start. No need to be like “hey, I was your d-line partner and in love with you and I think maybe you were in love with me too and if you still are, I still am too.” That would be overkill. No. Definitely keep it about the desk to start. And he was confident in his decision to use his writing and fan instagram that had no pictures of himself on it. 

He opened a new tab and continued his stalking while waiting for a reply. It wasn’t difficult to find information. There were a couple of news stories from three years back because apparently, Dex was the first openly gay man to be signed by an NHL team. A couple other guys had come out since Jack and Bitty’s kiss, but they were already playing and had established themselves as strong players so they had less risk. 

The Bruins had signed him with a two-way contract and then reassigned him to Portland. He’d been called up a few times due to injuries, and performed well based on the articles Derek found. Derek couldn’t see why they didn’t keep him in Boston. He’d be going into his fourth year, so they better make their decision on him. He’d be eligible for waivers this year. Maybe the Falcs would pick him up if that happened. 

Then he found clips of Dex’s games on YouTube and it was three in the morning before he looked away. The only time he’d really gotten to watch Dex skate instead of skating with him was when he’d broken his arm. He’d only gotten better. Derek had not done himself any favors by focusing on writing instead of keeping up with hockey over the past few years.

There was still no reply to the message on insta, but he could barely keep his eyes open. With a twist of his lips, he put his computer to sleep, and then followed suit.

* * *

Derek woke up to a reply to his message. It was a firm no. Dex wouldn’t sell the desk for any amount of money. 

Derek set his jaw. The desk was nice, very nice, practically perfect, but it was more of a means to an end. 

He switched to another tab again, pulling out his credit card. The Portland Bruins had a home game that evening, and there were plenty of seats available. He spent some time weighing the merits of behind the bench versus various glass seats. 

Me: I’m going to be in Portland tonight  
FiestaGirl: ….why?  
Me: Can you get us face to face?  
FiestaGirl: omg Derek  
FiestaGirl: you still haven’t found any chill?  
Me: can you?  
FiestaGirl: ...I’ll talk to Vicky  
Me: Perf. You’re the best. I always loved you best  
FiestaGirl: I’ll call in the favor later

* * *

Derek was pretty sure that Dex had seen him. He’d hit the boards right in front of Derek late in the first period. But if Dex had seen him, it didn’t make him pause for even a moment. 

Derek, on the other hand, couldn’t breathe for over a minute afterward. First, because he finally realized why Dex used to yell at him for crashing the boards. It really had looked like he was going to break his neck. Second, because seeing Dex in person again, skating with someone who wasn’t him again, was a punch to the gut. 

He’d thought that he was prepared. He was wrong. 

Finally, Dex’s ears had always stuck out the sides of his helmet. Derek could pick him out of any film, anywhere on the ice, because of those ears. He’d been so nervous that he hadn’t realized until that moment that Dex’s ears weren’t sticking out of the helmet. He pulled up Dex’s instagram again and tried to see if there was a difference. He couldn’t find a spot where they suddenly changed or anything, but the instagram only went back about a year and a half. Finally, he pulled up some pictures he still had saved from five years before and flipped between them. 

Dex’s ears were smaller and closer to his head. Derek couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed. He’d grabbed Dex’s ears so many times; they were his favorite feature on Dex. He stared at the back of Dex’s head, feeling slightly empty, until the period ended. 

The next two periods went by in a blur. The second period because Dex was on the other end of the ice and not as easy to see. The third because Derek was wincing at every hit Dex took when he was on the ice. He managed to note that Dex had somehow gotten even faster and more deadly with his “takeaway and pass to his d-line partner for a shot on goal” signature move that had gotten Derek quite a few goals at Samwell. Derek was pretty sure that he wasn’t biased as he considered calling Boston and telling them directly that they were wasting Dex’s talent having him in Portland.

By the time the final buzzer sounded, he’d started writing an email to his dad asking about the possibility of buying the Bruins franchise. He saved it as a draft. He should probably run that idea by someone who hadn’t been hopelessly pining for years.

Ford had told him where to wait for Dex to come out. She hadn’t told him how long, so he waited. And waited. And waited. He was about to text Ford and have her check that Dex hadn’t left a different way when Dex finally appeared. Based on the way Dex’s face shuttered and he stopped a fair distance away, she had not told Dex that they would be meeting there. Derek smiled.

“What are you doing here, Nurse?”

About a million different options ran through Derek’s head: a flirtatious pick up line, an overly honest declaration of regret and hope, a half chirp playing it off like he was just supporting a former teammate. Any of those would have been fine and normal.

Instead, he fucked it up.

“So, is that a firm no on the desk? It’s just, it’s kinda calling my name.”

Derek realized that he had been wrong to think that Dex’s face had been shuttered before. If the earlier expression had been shuttered, then now Dex had battened down the hatches and boarded up the windows. 

“A Tribe Called Chill. Of course. I should have realized.” He paused and ducked his had to scratch at his cheek. “Message me or Ford where you want it and I’ll have it delivered within the week. Thanks for coming to the game.”

Dex walked off before Derek had a chance to explain that the desk had just been a means to an end. 

Me: I fucked up  
FiestaGirl: no shit  
FiestaGirl: no more favors  
FiestaGirl: fix it urself  
Me: give him my address? Said to dm him or u….  
FiestaGirl: ...fine  
Me: tell me when he’s comin?

Ford didn’t reply before he got onto the plane for the return trip, but that was fine. It’s not like Dex would just show up hoping to have access to Derek’s apartment.

Except, apparently, that’s exactly what Dex would do because he got a call the next morning from the reception of his complex confirming that they should allow furniture movers into his condo that week. That was fine. It was fine. He worked from home, he would just stay in his condo the whole week until Dex arrived. He spent the time trying to find the perfect thing to say to Dex to sweep him off his feet.

It was Tuesday before he remembered that Dex was a professional athlete with a strict practice and game regimen and there was no way that he would personally deliver a desk from Portland, Maine to New York City.

On Thursday, he answered his door to see Dex standing in the hall with the desk on a low wheeled cart. Dex looked away first.

“Where do you want it?”

He had spent hours debating on if he should move his current desk from its spot in preparation. After all, if Dex had to move it out of the way, he’d be in Derek’s condo longer. Once he decided it probably wouldn’t be Dex who showed up, he moved it himself. He considered regretting that decision but standing there in front of Dex it seemed like a manipulative move. He was glad he’d moved the desk. It’s what Dex would have done.

“My writing nook is through here. In front of this window.”

“This won’t take long and I’ll get out of your hair.”

Dex set about maneuvering the cart into Derek’s condo expertly. Derek swallowed as he watched him navigate a sharp turn. 

“Your words dropped into my heart like pebbles into a pool, rippling around my breast and leaving it melting cool.” He paused and swallowed again as Dex stilled. “But a silence vasty-deep, oh deeper than all these ties now, through the menacing miles, brooding between us lies.”

Dex looked down at the ground and then to the side. “You skipped some lines.”

“I did.” 

Dex nodded and then started moving the desk again. “Thanks for clearing the space ahead of time.”

“Chyeah.” 

Dex nearly had the desk in place and then he’d leave and Derek would be out of time. 

“Find A Way was a good song selection for the video, btw.”

“Ayuh.”

“Was there a reason you picked it?”

Dex sighed and stared at the wall before replying. “You played it for me once.”

He said it like a confession dragged out of him against his will. Derek straightened his shoulders. He could do it if Dex could.

“I guess I was hoping that you picked it for the same reason I did.”

“What’s that?”

“Because you meant it. Because I did.” He took a breath, but there was no going back now. If this went poorly then Dex would walk out the door and they’d never see each other again. But that was where Derek had started a week ago, so he had nothing to lose really. “I mean, I thought you were straight, so I was trying not to be too blatant about it, and I guess I went about it all the wrong way because I drove you out of our room and then away from Samwell. But, chyeah. I played that song for you because I had a crush on you. And I know you thought I was straight, but I was kinda hoping that you picked the song because you maybe liked me too.”

“I came out the second week of school. And during no fewer than five lectures about heteronormativity. And during at least three arguments while we were sharing a room.”

“I never claimed to be a smart man.”

Dex snorted inelegantly. “Bullshit. You’re one of the smarted fucking people I know. Probably one of the smartest in the world.”

“Chill. Maybe I’m just stupid over you then. Because I never cared about the desk. I mean, ok, it’s gorgeous, don’t get me wrong. But I have been in love with you since frog year. And when I heard Vicky say that you still weren’t over some guy, I hoped that guy was me and I hoped that maybe you would consider not getting over me.”

Dex turned and looked at him finally. He worked his jaw for a bit before finally replying. “I have a game tomorrow. You can sit with the WAGs if you want to attend. I’ll text you on Saturday if not.”

Derek smiled. “I’m a WAG now?”

“No.”

Derek’s smile faded. 

“But you can sit with them. If you want. We need to talk before we make any decisions.”

“Chill. Right. Communication is key to a healthy relationship.”

“Not a relationship, Nurse. It takes more than us realizing the other isn’t straight and that we have feelings for each other. There’s a lot of history between us.”

* * *

They were taking it slow. Avoiding the mistakes of the past on both sides. And, most importantly, cuddling in front of a fire in Will’s cabin over his short Christmas break. They’d been dating nearly two months and it was still wonderful to hold Will or be wrapped in his arms. They were slowly learning each other. Derek ran his hand over Will’s ear. He felt the subtle shift in Will’s posture as he did so.

“What happened to your ears?”

“Someone used to pull on them all the time.” He sighed and drooped slightly. “Actually, just got tired of being made fun of for them. Since I was a kid. Sometimes it felt like even God was making fun of me with them. So, once I had my loans paid off and had helped Ma with her biggest bills, I splurged a few thousand so I could look normal.”

Derek leaned over and kissed the ear lobe. “I loved your ears. They were gorgeous. You were gorgeous. You are gorgeous. I’m sorry if I made you doubt that.” 

Will huffed a laugh and then leaned into Derek’s touch. “You know, you smell pretty good for someone who’s full of shit.”

“Are you calling me a liar? Ask anyone on the team, they’ll tell you. Ask anyone who was at Samwell with us. Ask any of your insta followers.”

“Seriously, Nurse. Any of them looking at the two of us would not be thinking that you were the one who snagged someone out of your league. That’s all me.” 

“Hmm. Agree to disagree.” Derek leaned in and captured Will’s mouth with his own. He didn’t see it, but he knew Will rolled his eyes even as he returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a) Nursey will never be a WAG because he's not a wife or girlfriend (in this fic he is not trans or genderfluid or otherwise consider himself a woman in anyway).  
> b) Nursey will be a SOAP or HAB or whatever other acronym you want to use that includes boyfriends, and is actually one in the last bit.  
> c) Dex says it's not a relationship in the second to last bit because they need to talk and work out old hurts before they try to start a relationship. By the time of the last bit that's been worked out sufficiently that they both consider it a relationship but they're still trying to be a little easy with each other and with their own hearts.  
> d) Which is why Nursey's secure in his belief that Dex will be on board with the stopping the chirping with kissing, plus the knowledge that if Dex isn't okay with it, then he can remove himself from the situation easily. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also find me on tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/). Feel free to follow and ask me questions about my fics if you wanna.


End file.
